What can go wrong?
by Shadowkid14
Summary: Remember when Finn said, " as easy as child birth" lets see if he's right or is it too difficult. Lemon content and yes they are very naive all they know is how to tell a boy from a girl apart but do they know how to make one or is it MANY
1. Chapter 1

notes: ok Im new to this so story if the file comes out messed up I just hope you like the story.(p.s I dont own adventure time Pendleton ward does)

Chapter one: a little break.

it all started off One day after Finn defeated the lich again everything kingdom went back to normal, well at least an averday day for our two heroes.

Finn p.o.v

"Hey Jake so when will you be back", Finn said sadly. "About a week bro don't worry I just have to help lady because its been at least five months with her pregnant.""Well please hurry that week up cause I'm gonna be crazy bored." "Dude come on you can hang out with Bmo, Marcy, Pb or ...YOUR GIIIRRRRRL FRRREIND.", Jake said with a giant grin on his face. Immediately Finn blushed as red as FP." Yeah now you defenetly look like a fire person." Jake laughed." Just go and shut up... Oh yeah hey jake" "what" good luck bro." "Thanks man later" jake streched down with a suitcase and left. "Hmmmmm oh crap tomorrow is my half year anniversary with fp!" Finn was practically running looking for the predict gift, when it hit him since the labyrinth they beat the second head of the elephant had one wish that Finn put in a bottle while the others were cheering. He climbed downstairs and lifted a secret sword he put under gold that was a lever to open up a floor board with a wish in it. "Perfect",Finn whispered. He then put it in his pack and went to bed at 9:00 o'clock after playing with Bmo.

FP p.o.v

"finn is going to love this sword attachment that gave it powers of all elements.", fp then yawned and at the same time they both said" I wonder what I'm going to get" then fell asleep. They both woke at 11:00 Finn and fp both got ready and flame princess was going to meet him outside the tree fort. She knocked on the door sending sparks out when Finn came dressed nicely with a jar/bottle with a floating ball behing his back " HAPPY HALF YEAR ANNIVERSARY", they both said. "Well I got you this for your adventures." She pulls out the a attachment and explained what it did."Thanks FP it's amazing and I got you this" he pulls out the jar and said," this will grant any wish you want." "Really well I want to use it right now""can I?" She asked "sure go ahead its your present." She thought I want to be part human and then a light surrounded her and ended slowly. She opened her eyes and saw Finn with his mouth wide open."It worked" ,she jumped up and down while Finn was still frozen. her hair was down (So same as incedium but with lighter human skin. She then tried summoning fire it worked she could touch Finn without hurting him her dream come true. Finn finally said, you would use a WISH just to be with me." He asked quitley. " well I should you defied NATURE to be with me."they both were in silence for a minute knowing what they were thinking and finn was brave and said,"so does that mean we can y'know kiss"Finn said embarrassed and they both became red." I wouldn't mind tryi... " Finn cut her off kissing her and they ended up making out by instinct and were like that for 5 minutes then broke for air. " thanks that's was amazing Finn."yeah no prob fp so, we should go on an adventure sure.(they were gone for 6 and came back by three o'clock)(meanwhile)

Jake P.O.V

"Yeah ok lady" jake said running around,'man I wonder how Finn is OOF " lady I said I'll bring your soup no need to kic OOOOF oww.

Finn P.O.V

We came back later at 1:00 pm and we had done a lot. FLASHBACK

1) we beat up some trolls

2) we saved a person from freezing in the ice kingdom

3) we finally went swimming in a lake, she Was scared at first but she had trust Finn so she made it in.

BACK to reality

"man that was fun" yeah" gasped fp from racing Finn home." hey what thats that smell Finn?"FP asked unknowing.*sniff*sniff* " Oh that's um ... us." Oh so how do we get rid of it?" Asked fp. Well we take a bath or shower you probably never had to because smell can't get on fire and it could have hurt you ,but not now."Finn said wondering what she was about to say." Well let's take a bath" fp said all happy. Finn blushed not knowing how to explain on his way up. He explained how to go in and they both blushed but FP just stripped down in front of Finn. Right when she was about to take off her bra and underwear when Finn (still crazy red) said " I should go I'm not suppose to see you naked."Finn said crazy embarrassed until Fp said " it's ok I'm no stranger and then she took off her bra showing a good bust size her age and then her panties that left Finn speechless more calm but she told him to go inside the improved hot tub. Finn then took all his clothes off revealing as six pack with scars around his body from his adventures. He stepped in and they washed each other ( they both are so NAIVE and don't know what tier 15 was or how to do it). When they broke silence Fp said,"thanks Finn" she scooted to hug him when his five inch went inside her by mistake breaking her hymen making her yell aim pain for a minute."OH MY GLOB ARE YOU Ok!"I'm fine it was just painful for a second that's all. honestly I ...li...ked it" said fp nervous."yeah me too... So want to do it again "sure" this time she felt no pain only pleasure. Then by instinct (yes this is instincts of humans just like going to the bathroom or eating) he thrusted which caused her to gasp he liked the feeling he got and she did too so he stood up and took her to his bed and she used fire to dry them(she wished for Part human so she still can make fire and is fire proof) and he kept at the rhythm picking up the speed his dick was thrashing through her wet pussy making her moan and shake when she said" Finn I ah oh I fell ah mmm something coming"me too oo fp ah." Then she had her first orgasm and juices covered Finn member then he released a white substance in her making her feel very warm and Finn remove his member. " that was amazing Finn. How did you know to do that?" I just felt my body do it and it was amazing, wanna try again" yes" she said happily. He then began again and he saw her vagina wet and looked at it closer then it shot her cum at him and he tasted because he had his mouth open and told her" hang on I want to try something"surrrrrrrre mmmmmm oh oh yes" she was moaning as Finn was moving his tongue inside her licking her very wet pussy and he shoved his tongue down deeper and kept at it until his mouth was filled a juice( and not one you can buy at a grocery store. He swallowed her delicious juice and started thrusting inside her starting slowly speeding up and again releasing white inside of her. " well since you put your mouth on my spot" she got over to Finn and began cleaning him out and tasting his delicious dick. They finished and fell asleep tired with Finn holding her.( inside of flame princess two cells merged creating a baby Or should I say babies! Next chap in a week so peace till then.p.s spell errors are because of this horrible spell check so sorry but I fixed this chapter now.


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes: ok I really hope you guys leave reviews and I plan to add at least 3,000 words so if I get more than 10 reviews 10,000 word chapter on chapter 3 in a week so start reviewing

Flame princess P.O.V

I woke up feeling something inside me that felt amazing and I saw Finn naked under the covers with his member in my wet entrance and all the memories of last night came flooding into me as I smiled hoping to do that again. I move to go make breakfast still naked( neptr and BMO went on a adventure I'll post it in a week and a half) I go downstairs and I know how to cook since jake showed me before on a double date with me and Finn and him and lady. I start humming a little song as Finn is waking up to the smell of eggs, bacon and pancakes. He also walks downstairs naked since he's home alone with Fp." That smells amazing hon" Finn admired how she was nice enough to make breakfast."thanks Finn, I just wanted to say thanks for that fun 'game' we did because I felt completely amazing"Fp said hoping he would catch on." Well you made me feel amazing too so I should thank you" Finn said." I know how you can, want to let the food cool down and take a 'break' Fp said seductively. " let's go" Finn said entering her all ready making her gasp feeling even more better this time than the last time. he lifted her and shoved her down on his dick going up and down making flapping noises as her boobs jiggled and bounced around." yesss keeeep goooiiiiiiinng hhhhrrrrr" *flap* *flap* *flap*. she released again leaving the floors wet and finn with herself." Finn put your thing in this spot (asshole)"fp moaned still releasing juice. " alright , try putting your hands against the wall" Finn instructed. He grabbed her hips and began going at a fast speed nearly making her explode because of such a amazing feeling going inside of her." I think I'm going to let it go again ahhh" as he filled her ass with his semen and her hole dripping it out. She sat on Finns lap shoving his cock in her pussy as she sat down on his lap eating their breakfast with both of them sticky with juices from their body. "We should go take a shower Finn, it might give away what we were doing so we should clean up after. "then let's go" he said as he carried her on the ladder with him still inside her. They had some fun in the shower and Finn sucked on her breasts and ate her out making her feel as the luckiest girl to ever live. They dressed (FINALLY) cleaned the house and went to Fp's house to upgrade it. They made it a very nice house by making it out of wood a very nice looking door and some decorations and adding a shower. It looked amazing and Finn paid for half and half the people wanted to give him for saving their lives."Finn if I would use the wish again I would never change what I wished for no matter what."you know I should really thank jake for 'introducing' you to me" Finn laughed as she giggled."it's getting late Fp I don't want to go but I can't stay because I probably have to save some people tonight" Finn said disappointed." Well ok then Finn" Fp said also sad. He gave her a passionate kiss for 3 minuets then left home.

Jake P.O.V

lady please calm down honey I know you want some pie but tree trunks is on her *ding dong* way." Jake whispered. Thanks TT I have to go know buy jake yelled slamming the door in her face." Well looks like he won't get a break" tree trunks said with a soft voice going back to her small house living next to mr pig who made a house next door because marriage was a huge step.

Finn P.O.V

As I was on my way home the only person that I would guess was sneaking up on me that saw flame princess as a human. She didn't see our hhmm'activities' but saw that she was turned human. That one person, the one misshapen balloon, the worlds most annoying thing ever, the worlds person to have the most bad nicknames is thee one thee hobo L S P."Oh my Glob I have to got tell every one what just happened. At that moment she crashed into a tree floating and was knocked out for a week. " I should go to the library to plan something fun for me and fp to do tommorow. He arrived with no one there. Turtle princess was visiting her family so Finn just came in and walked through aisles of books when he saw a door saying 'keep children out of here'. Finn had to see inside and found books filled with adult knowledge from the pre-mushroom war. A book called 'Tier 15' caught his eye and decide to read it. He was filled with a look no one could ever explain. It said instincts of humans to repopulate are natural around the humans puberty/ menstral cycle that starts by the age of 13. He and fp were both 14." WHAT HAVE I DONE FP WILL KILL ME ONCE I TELL HER WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN". 'Wait lady is also pregers so if jake did tier 15 I should be okay for now'. He left with the book and took it to fp's house and explained why he disturbed her at midnight. She slapped Finn for doing that to her then kissed him for her being the mother of his baby." Are you sure your okay with this Fp?" Finn asked uncertain." Yes, positive though you should stay for the night because its late". Fp stated wanting him to stay for another reason."well ok" Finn said as he entered the new flame less home. " wait I don't have my pj's is it ok if I sleep without my clothes?" Finn asked embarrassed. "Perfect" said fp. Finn did have a lot of muscle with a six pack some crevices in his chest and some good leg muscle. He didn't have hulk muscles , but he had good ones. He left hiss boxers on as he got into the bed. Flame princess walked in with her bra size D and panties. "hey Finn is it ok if we do some of the stuff in the book you got?" Asked a lustful fp. She grinded herself against his boxers making his blood flow."definitley fp let's start.", Finn said.

Pb's P.O.V

"peppermint butler please come here for a moment" PB yelled. " yes your highness do you need something" can you pass out these invitations for a party I am having tomorrow afternoon for my friends and I guess Marceline.(no Bubbline)" yes your highness he sent one to lady's house, finns, marceline, fp's and heard a strange sound there. And she did invite ice king only if he behaved." Now when we play truth Or dare I'll make it that you have to honor glob to play so you can not lie or you will die forever in the nightosphere. Then I will dare Finn to leave flame bitch and he can never see her again. Unless their married parents with his child, or were in deep deep love but you can only do that after tier 15 which they don't know about. Pb THOUGHT. Well time to prepare to show Finn how to appreciate a real woman. But her breast size was small because she had work to do herself and spilled a shrink potion on herself so she has to stuff her braw.

Everyones P.O.V

finn saw the invitations and told FP to make herself look like she normally would be spreading fire around herself. Everyone showed up and took the oath to play the game including ice king but he was watched by Finn and jake.

so now I start the 5 hour truth or dare challenges, we begin with jake. " ok now lets see he he." Jake was laughing for a second and then said,

CLIFFHANGER submit your truth or dares today so start reviewing to see what would happen.

if any other ideas show up please don't hesitate to say them

p.s finnceline or FUBBLEGUM here are some things I need to tell you all the reasons that couples are chosen

dont change people's shipping but listen

FINNCELINE PENDLETON WARD THE MAKER OF THE SHOW LITERALLY SAID AT IN INTERVIEW AT COMIC CON THAT THEY WILL NEVER HAVE ROMANCE. The main reason couples ship this is because its a genderswap twilight and same with fiolee never happening people. Secondly candy people eat humans in one of her secret rooms she had a human skeleton in a dungeon. She rejected HIM. And for

FLAME PRINCESS

1) defied nature by taking her burns.

2) gave her his LAST BREATH

3)said I've NEVER (NEVER) felt this way before and I think we should be together. This is logic others are by what people think. There are many more reasons but I'm leaving it so still sumbit in.


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes: look guys I REALLY appreciate the reviews but I thought that along him about last night would speed the plot up to fast not letting the story sync in.

P.s one more review 10,000 word chapter!4

PB's P.O.V

"Pb truth or dare" jake asked they all were tired especially Finn and Fp ;)." I go with dare jake." Pb said hoping her turn would just be as easy as pie to steal Finn away from the little flame bitch that was next to Finn smiling.(sorry no t or d's (unless Fp's boobs count) because I have no ideas but review in more and ill make a chapter were they play for real.)." We'll I dare you to let us all go home because lady can't stop smacking me and she's throwing up in your toilet trying not to kill Finn and eat him for a snack." Jake said hearing a hard cough." I'm coming lady" he ran and took her back to her home." I also have to go too I don't want it to be too bright for me to stay here for the day." She then left with her hat and gloves back home to her cave to write some songs." I should go as well, the gunthers might break more bottles and start dancing again" ice king said as he flew off carrying the he/she evil gunther with him." Me and FP should also go I have to hmm go introduce myself to her father and its crazy important of what I have to tell him." Finn said hoping fp would catch on to what he was saying." Yeah well we better go then Finn bye then." Fp said as they ran outside to Finns house first."I am going to GET BACK MY FINN FROM THAT BITCH AND YANK HIS DICK STRAIGHT THROUGH MY VAGINA SHOWING HIM HE IS MINE. And with that she stormed off while pepbut was worried about her.

Finn's P.O.V

we got back to my tree fort and we walked in and went upstairs to my room and I carried her with her legs around my waist grinding against my pants making them tighter as it grew fully to a exact 7' and she took off her shirt and skirt as I took off my pants and my shirt. She was left in her bra and her panties were soaked and almost dripping all happy for what was going to happen and Finns boxers were stretched out as far as they could go with out ripping them."you ready fp cause I feel like I have more energy now. She took off his boxers and her panties and plugged him right inside of her leaving him moaning with her. He set her on the bed licking her neck, taking her bra off and sucking on her breasts making her moan as he massaged the other making them both filled with lust. As he was sucking her milk out he slid his two fingers in her making her go crazy with happiness by grabbing his hand and speeding it up until she climaxed wetting his bed as he we not over to her folds and was licking and sucking out her cum squeezing her ass wanting her to release more as he kept eating her out shoving his tounge deep inside her making her release again. He grabbed a bottle and filled it with her cum making a drink that he would save for later."Finn just do it already" fp said still feeling aftershocks in her body. Finn then payed down put her on top of him and started making her bounce up and down on him drenching him and his bed soaking wet in her cum as he flipped her over and released in her as she bobbed her head back and forth sucking on him cleaning his semen off his dick as he was moaning. Finn then took them to the bathroom started the shower sprinkler as he banged her over, fucking her ass as it was dripping white as he was filling her with semen. finn wanted for jake to stay with lady so he and fp could do this for as long as they wanted too. They dried off with FP drying the bed and Finn fell asleep as she shoved his cock inside her and fell asleep for a nap with him inside her dreaming peacefully.

FP's P.O.V

Again I woke up with him inside me and it was almost sundown so to wake him up she went and slid on his face and he was still sleeping sucking her out like a little baby with a bottle (he was snoring a bit which caused the sucking part) and then she coudn't hold back her release drowning his mouth and soaking his face until he tried sitting up but she shoved him back down as he thought he was going to drown until he remembered the taste and was gulping all the good tasting 'water' as he licked some wet skin between her thighs as he wrapped his hands around them and shoved his face in deeper she was moaning and massaging his dick making it grow and she slid off him with water soaking his hair and pillow( he sleeps with no hat and got a hair cut like in the episode with the deer.) and he opened his eyes and jumped on flame princess as he saw who it was he loosened his grip on her as he saw her with her eyes closed And she opened them as as he shoved his member inside her making her lose her air and made her body bounce." Good morning fp" Finn said giggling."thanks for waking me up like that; I thought I was attacked until I remembered that taste that I LOVE SO MUCH". He said as he pumped between her thighs as she wrapped her arms around his neck looking at him with seductive eyes. she spread her legs as far open as possible as he kept going inside of her with her walls squeezing his member until he kept filling her up and she started making out with him roughly going on the bed leaving her inside warm and Finn sucking on her breasts and they both were soaked with flame princess covered in a white goo that was sticky as they cleaned up everything got clothed and left to the fire kingdom.

Marceline P.O.V

I went to go see how the hoe of the candy kingdom was doing after everyone left. I snuck in behind her as I see her plotting some schemes of some kind. What I saw was so DISTURBING AND THE SADDEST THING IN MY LIFE. She pulled a mannequin with a dildo on it about 8 inches with finn's face on it. I was thinking that even my dad would spare this soul AND FOR CRYING OUT LOUD HE'S THE LORD OF EVIL. She clicked a button that started vibrating as I noticed her boobs were a size 'b' and that she already released within 3 seconds of the time."if she does get Finn I will feel so sorry that I will even step out in the sun to make the misery go away. I left to the tree fort to spy on Finn since jake was gone with lady."HELLO? Anyone here?" I asked my nose was twitching like crazy I walked upstairs and see what had happened. I knew that smell since I was a human. Someone was having sex and released in some places. I noticed some few scorch marks and realize what happened was Finns hormones kicked in and she kept looking in places when she found the book explaining tier15." Finn must have went to the library when it was closed and noone saw him get this book from the restricted aisle" I whispered. I decided to keep things secret as I left everything were it was and left home to sleep on it because I had a long night. I flew into bed as I changed and remembered that first night I was laid as I was filled with grief because my boyfriend died of age and the baby was a miscarrige. As I was drifting into sleep I thought 'how was the smell of a human girl there' then I over came a shock! Finn must have done something of magic to turn her human. That might be why he went to the library. Wait he got it later after the tier 15 because it wasn't wet or smelly any where. I went to sleep when I had the dream of my old boyfriend his name was Nick Rider. he was also a human when we met and everything floated smoothly and he was one of the few surviving humans( SUSAN has HAIR and other hyoomen don't, then Phil is the guy from city of thieves.) and I was roughly 15 by look as he was too. I remember Imelda( pronounced EEE-Mel-da)( the baby's name) crying when she died. Not telling anyone wanting it to be a surprise, but it backfired on me. I shed a tear in my sleep and drifted into the lonely dreams( she looked like when her dad ate her fries in 'memory of a memory'.)

Finn P.O.V

Ok so we walked to the fire palace and were at the main doors ready to see the worlds worst scolding ever. Then when we walked in hand in hand Flame king exploded the roof of his palace making a cube astronomer naming it the the Flared Comet.(surprisingly it went into space and came ever year after)"** WHAT...IS THE MEANING OF ... THIS. **he said as he pointed at Finn about to break his flame shield with a volcanic bolder. "Dad stop we came to tell you that he is dating me!" Flame princess yelled." HE'S NOT EVEN EVIL HE IS NOTHING BUT A WORTHLESS PRINCE OF THOSE STUPID GRASSLANDS!" Flame king boomed making the crowed BOOM their pants." That is why I came here. I came to tell you that the person here wasn't me but my adoptive brother who trletting help with my depressed state back then and he shape shifted and made me look horrible but I don't regret he did that because I would not be in Love with your daughter if he didn't." Finn said it with passion and put his arm around fp." None the less you are still a worthless poor prince." Flame king said back to Finn." Sir I am not a prince my name is Finn the human adventurer and hero of OOO fighting for those who can not protect themselves. Finn said smiling," although I am not poor because I have a treasure room in the entrance and garage of my house." Finn said as he took out a holo phone showing pictures of the gold and the house he made for Fp." Wait are you THEE Finn the human who saved the world twice from the lich." Flame king said quickly."Yes" Finn answered uneasy of what he said." No wonder my daughter likes you every princess does but you only went after her all those times when flambo was telling me you gave her your last breath for her to rekindle. Finn blushed followed by fp." Well I will allow it so go have fun and come visit soon i have some work to be done goodbye" he said in a deep voice as they left home grinning all happy knowing how to celebrate at night. They were walking as a flier landed on Finns foot saying concert at the candy kingdom write your own songs to perform them.( the word was out quick weigh everyone practicing a song like Finn, Marcy, and the evil Pb.) will she ever stop? well find out if you guys get a tenth review

until then plz comment though I do read messages and reviews I will take in consideration luck have a nice whatever. Peace


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: well hey sorry for the long wait and for the no t or d's, but i did get my TENTH review from purpledragon6 thanks, yet again I made a catch too the 10,000 chapter 4 is that it will be many song's lyrics(evil ;), so I will have some plot and I REALLY WANT YOU TO LISTEN TO THESE SONGS IF YOU CAN ON YOUTUBE IF THEY HAVE THEM WITH LYRICS OR IF YOU ALREADY HEARD THEM. (The Songs belong to their bands and I do not own adventure time).p.s I DID CHANGE THE LYRICS A BIT IN SOME SONGS SO PLZ READ THEM AND TRY TO FIND THEM

Marceline's P.O.V

It is the night of the concert after rehearsals with ice king we decided to go with a song called 'BELEIVE'(by skillet it means friendship in this way and its mainly both their instruments with a bit of violin p.s they made a stage and are at the grassland place were Finn was partying with the bear in the begging.)

I'm still trying to figure out  
How to tell you I was wrong  
I can't fill the emptiness inside  
Since you've been gone

So is it you or is it me?  
I know I said things that I didn't mean  
But you should've known me by now  
You should've known me

If you believed when I said  
I'd be better off without you  
Then you never really knew me at all

If you believed when I said  
That I wouldn't be thinking about you  
You thought you knew the truth  
But you're wrong

You're all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe

I can't undo the things  
That led us to this place  
But I know there's something more  
To us than our mistakes

So is it you or is it me?  
I know I'm so blind when we don't agree  
But you should've known me by now  
You should've known me

If you believed when I said  
I'd be better off without you  
Then you never really knew me at all

If you believed when I said  
That I wouldn't be thinking about you  
You thought you knew the truth  
But you're wrong

You're all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe

Is it you or is it me?  
I know I said things that I didn't mean  
You should've known me by now  
You should've known me

If you believed when I said  
I'd be better off without you  
Then you never really knew me at all

If you believed when I said  
That I wouldn't be thinking about you  
You thought you knew the truth  
But you're wrong

'Cause you're all that I want  
Don't you even know me at all?  
You're all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe.

(raaaaaahhhhhhh) for an opening act, they did great as marceline hugged Simon as he was losing his crazy when he was friends with marceline." I know that I should've known." she said as they walked off the stage. Her friends walk over and complement her as the next mystery singer came up.  
we all gasped as nepter with a hat and bandana came out withe bmo who was wearing a cap tilted and some gold chains.

BMO,s P.O.V

we got up their as I was preparing the track and we started When everyone hushed up.('REMEMBER THE NAME' by Fort Minor)  
Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about  
It's like this y'all c'mon

It's just ten percent luck  
Twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure  
Fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name

Mike  
He doesn't need his name up in lights  
He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic  
He feels so unlike everybody else, alone  
In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him  
But f_ck em'  
He knows the code  
It's not about the salary  
It's about reality and makin' some noise  
Makin' the story  
Makin' sure his clique stays up  
That means when he puts it down Tak's pickin' it up

Who the hell is he anyway?  
He never really talks much  
Never concerned with status but still leavin' them star struck  
Humbled through opportunities given to him despite the fact  
That many misjudge him because he makes a livin' from fighting bad's  
Put it together himself, now the picture connects  
Never askin for someone's help, to get some respect  
He's only focused on what he fought, his will is beyond reach  
And now when it all unfolds, the skill of an artist

It's just twenty percent skill  
Eighty percent fear  
Be one hundred percent clear 'cause Ryu is ill  
Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the Lich in flames  
And I heard him wreckin' in The Crystal demension, Name Of The Game  
Came back dropped Megadef, took 'em to church  
I'm like 'bleach, man, why you have the stupidest verse?'  
This dude is the truth, now everybody be givin' him guest spots  
His stock's through the roof I heard he f_ckin' with S-Dot!

It's just ten percent luck  
Twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure  
Fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name

They call him Ryu the sick  
And he's spittin fire at Mike  
Got him out the dryer he's hot  
Found him in Fort Minor with Tak  
Been a f_ckin' annihilist porcupine  
He's a prick, he's a cock  
The type woman want to be with  
And villains hope he get shot  
Eight years in the makin'  
Patiently waitin to blow  
Now the Hero with Shinoda's takin' over the globe  
He's got a partner fightin crime his sh_t is equally dope  
You wont believe the kind of sh_t that comes out of this kid's throat

Tak  
He's not your everyday on the block  
He knows how to work with what he's got  
Makin' his way to the top  
People think its a common owners name  
People keep askin him was it given at birth  
Or does it stand for an acronym?  
No he's livin' proof  
Got him rockin' the booth  
He'll get you buzzin' quicker than a shot of vodka with juice  
Him and his crew are known around as one of the best  
Dedicated to what they doin give a hundred percent

Forget Mike  
Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard  
It seems like he's never got time  
Because he fights every vil and he stops every crime  
And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind  
It's like a design is written in his head every time  
Before he even makes an enemy flee or fights to stop a crime  
And those motherf_ckers he runs with, those kids that he signed  
Ridiculous, without even tryin', how do they do it?

It's just ten percent luck  
Twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure  
Fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name

It's just ten percent luck  
Twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure  
Fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name

Yeah  
Finn Human, Jake dog  
Shelby, Bmo, and Neptr  
they finished leaving the crowd shut up as if their talent made an arm and slapped everyone across the face. They got down and went to talk to Finn and jake."so what did you think guys?", Bmo asked still seeing them dumbstruck." That was perfectly planned out with finns name as an acronym and his partner in crime and the and the EVERYTHING!" Jake blurted out. " you guys were awesome and very specific on being a hero and telling it to everyone."( I literally mean everyone in OOO showed up with no fighting as villains were hoping that, but can't do anything to the best hero there. And this made every girl/princess want Finn more as the cube princesses(they are twins went to flirt with neptr and bmo).

Finns P.O.V

i ran up to the stage and flame princess and I were going to do a duet.( Bubblegum was wearing a dress that didn't expose her but made her look good with a stuffed braw).('GOOD TIME' by Carly Rae Jepson and Owl City)

Whoa-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Woke up on the right side of the bed

What's up with this Prince song inside my head?

Hands up if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care

Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere

I'm in if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night

I'll wake up at twilight

It's gonna be alright

We don't even have to try

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again

Checked out of my room, hit the ATM

Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night

I'll wake up at twilight

It's gonna be alright

We don't even have to try

It's always a good time.

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Doesn't matter when

It's always a good time then

Doesn't matter where

It's always a good time there

Doesn't matter when,

It's always a good time then

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

They were blasted with roars as FP accidentally turned off her flame showing that she was human as everyone stopped cheering and gasped." Look I can explain why this si happening( he told the crowd of their anniversary filling everyone with aww's and nearly making bubblegum explode as she pulled a person from the crowd in the shadows and beat it up.( Marceline was the only one who payed attention to the lyrics as she was blushing catching on of what that ment. She was going to tell jake FP was pregnant, but was interrupted as they wanted an honcour from Finn as FK was surprised,but ok with it Knowing she still is part fire elemental.

" Everyone please get that special someone for this next song"('YOU AND ME' by Lifehouse)

What day is it? And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all other people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping on words

You've got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all other people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now

I can't quite figure out

Everything she does is beautiful

Everything she does is right

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all other people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

and me and all other people with nothing to do

Nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all other people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?

And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

He finished sofly as they stopped and cheered for him and some princesses were fighting over him trying to get his hand to pull him in trying to seduce him while Fp came in and he said" I would never leave you." And they went back down as the banana guards calmed them down.( more like tazed and tranquilized). Finn was hugging fp as marceline went to jake as he went up as the MC of the concert as She had to wait a while or for like 8 minutes really as she couldn't tell him during the music.

PB,s P.O.V

I did my make up as I went up there ready to steal back my Finn with my song for him to leave the flame bitch.('I want you back' by Cher Lloyd)

Uh!

Mmm, yeah.

La la la la laaa

Uh!

Hey, boy you never had much game

Thought I needed to upgrade

So I went and walked away way way

Uh

Now, I see you've been hanging out

With that other girl in town

Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns

Uh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

You got me, got me like this

Uh

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

And everywhere we went, come on!

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

You got me, got me like this

Uh

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'

Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)

She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)

Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans

Uh

You clearly didn't think this through

If what I've been told is true (is it true?)

You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo

Uh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

You got me, got me like this

Uh

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

And everywhere we went, come on!

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

You got me, got me like this

Uh

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'

Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine

When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh

Ohhh, and you might be with her

But I still had you first uh oh uh oh.

she finished as everyone was dumbfounded that such a good and sweet princess said this. She saw Finn and as everyone moved open a path to see her he got so pissed off he punched a tree and SHATTERED IT In millions of pieces. Then flame princess burned up the remains as Pb looked with a stupid confident grin. " you know what 'princess' let me put this in song to see if your so called smart brain can under stand this.

Finn P.O.V

I wake up every morning

With a big smile on my face

And it never feels out of place

And you're still probably working

At a nine to five pace

I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence huh?

And where's that shiny car

And did it ever get you far

You never seemed so tense huh

I've never seen you fall so hard

Do you know where you are

And truth be told I miss you( at this she smiled hoping he'd go back to her)

And truth be told I'm lying

(And then her smile faded as he was telling her that)

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool you're just as well

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself

Where'd it all go wrong?

But the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you

And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool, you're just as well

Hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see

What you've done to me

You can take back your memories

They're no good to me

And here's all your lies

You can't look me in the eyes

With the sad, sad look

That you wear so well

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell( here she was walking back as people were jumping and fist pumping singing it to her to see if she would get the message)

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool you're just as well

Hope it gives you hell

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell

Then you're the fool, I'm just as well

Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song

I hope that it will give you hell

You can sing along

I hope that it puts you through hell.

"you dipshit saying that to my girlfriend I'm breaking alliance with the candy kingdom.", but there is some thing else I want to tell you if you try to hurt us again." he got up and then asked Bmo to make another rap mix as he showed his middle fingers to Pb Who was watching angrily as jake and Flame king were curious of what is going on.('NOT AFRAID' by Eminem)

Hook

I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid) to take a stand (to take a stand)

Everybody (everybody) come take my hand (come take my hand)

We'll walk this road together, through the storm

Whatever weather, cold or warm

Just let'n you know that, you're not alone

Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road

Intro

Yeah, it's been a ride…

I guess I had to go to that place to get to this one

Now some of you might still be in that place

If you're trying to get out, just follow me

I'll get you there

Verse 1

You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em

But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em

Cause ain't no way I'm let you stop me from causing mayhem

When I say I'mma do somethin' I do it, I don't give a damn

what you think, I'm doing this for me, so fuck the world

feed it beans, it's gassed up, if it thinks it's stopping me

I'mma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly

And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony

No ifs, ands or buts don't try to ask him why or how can he

From Infinite down to the last Relapse album he's still shittin'

and whether he's on salary, paid hourly

Until he bows out or he shit's his bowels out of him

Whichever comes first, for better or worse

he's married to the game, like a fuck you for Christmas

His gift is a curse, forget the earth he's got the urge

to pull his dick from the dirt and fuck the whole universe

Hook

I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid) to take a stand (to take a stand)

Everybody (everybody) come take my hand (come take my hand)

We'll walk this road together, through the storm

Whatever weather, cold or warm

Just let'n you know that, you're not alone

Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road

Verse 2

Ok, quit playin' with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap

I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in the rhythm for you to know it's a rap

You said you was king, you lied through your teeth

For that fuck your fillings, instead of getting crowned you're getting capped

And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back

I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact

let's be honest, that last Relapse CD was "ehhhh"

Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground

Relax, I ain't going back to that now

All I'm tryna say is get back, click-clack BLAOW

Cause I ain't playin' around

there's a game called circle and I don't know how

I'm way too up to back down

But I think I'm still tryna figure this crap out

Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't

This fucking black cloud's still follow's me around

But it's time to exercise these demons

These motherfuckers are doing jumping jacks now!

Hook

I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid) to take a stand (to take a stand)

Everybody (everybody) come take my hand (come take my hand)

We'll walk this road together, through the storm

Whatever weather, cold or warm

Just let'n you know that, you're not alone

Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road

Bridge

And I just can't keep living this way

So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage

I'm standing up, I'mma face my demond

I'm manning up, I'mma hold my ground

I've had enough, now I'm so fed up

Time to put my life back together right now

Verse 3

It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me

Admittedly I probably did it subliminally for you

So I could come back a brand new me, you helped see me through

And don't even realize what you did, believe me you

I been through the ringer, but they can do little to the middle finger

I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of

my world, haters can make like bees with no stingers, and drop dead

No more beef flingers, no more drama from now on, I promise

to focus solely on handling my responsibility's as a **FATHER**

So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof like my daughters and raise it

You couldn't lift a single shingle on it

Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club

Or the corner pub and lift the whole liquor counter up

Cause I'm raising the bar, I shoot for the moon

But I'm too busy gazing at stars, I feel amazing and...

Hook

I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid) to take a stand (to take a stand)

Everybody (everybody) come take my hand (come take my hand)

We'll walk this road together, through the storm

Whatever weather, cold or warm

Just let'n you know that, you're not alone

Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road.

He finished shedding a tear with no hat ( he left it at his home) and just ran into the woods crazy fast and Fp met him somewhere there as everyone at the concert was so confused that they literally were just looking at one another asking if they knew if he just said he was a FATHER.

Jake P.O.V

I heard with my dog ears with my mouth open along with flame king as he passed out on the grass with people throwing gasoline on him because he didn't know whether he should be mad or happy. Jake was just dumbstruck not believing what he just heard then marceline came and announced" EVERYONE FINN DID SAY FATHER BECAUSE FP IS THE MOTHER OF HIS KID". She blurted it out in front of everyone like no ones business.' What the fuck did I just do' she thought sweating. single girls were exploding with jealousy and rage because they dumped their dudes to try and get Finn. The men were just silent because they knew how something like that was a urge to do at that age So they just pretended that the biggest news in OOO was out and more popular than the lich problem earlier. The men (including ice king) left home. Jake took the ice king to Fp's new home because Finn took some food(dehydrated so you put a drop of water it's a feast.) some water bottles and cyclops tears.

Jake P.O.V

I finally woke up Fk as lady flew by and was sitting with me keeping me company until he woke up." YOU, YOU ARE THE ONE WHO CAME TO COURT MY DAUGHTER SO NOW SHE RAN AWAY WITH H...HIM. He was sad knowing he released her from her lantern."This is not possible how did all this happen? How is this possible?" Flame king whispered asking jake." Well Marceline came and told me that she found a magical presence of the wish that Finn must have given to her for their six month anniversary." Jake said as he was cut off" you got all of this from a vampire?" Flame king asked because he thought jake must have been a good detective." Actually Finn left a note saying that she used a wish to be part human and at that age the instincts of a human are to reproduce leading to the forming baby."as Finn said that the flame king looked upset."well I understand you should go to your home I will stay here for the night."FK said as he walked inside the house."Lady he got softer ever since Finn got her pregnant and he's losing all his rage which I think is good"jake said 'but were could finn be hiding' jake thought.

Marceline P.O.V

" I can not believe I just said that to everyone and Finn will never forgive me." Marceline muttered floating around hoping that the whole drama thing will be forgotten by a week', but where is Finn hiding with Fp' she thought as she fell asleep.

FK P.O.V

He was walking inside the new large house halls as he passed pictures of them on adventures or on dates when he saw one that said,' if love is a flame then you are my love' flame king thought that she would be okay with Finn because he is protective for her. He found a empty room and made a fire,lava, and magma bed as he fell asleep hoping that they were okay.

Fp P.O.V

"Finn where are we going?" flame princess complained after running for half an hour straight." were already here Fp they ran through completely unpopulated jungle and were in spot that looked like many others as Finn lifted a rock, dug under it got a lever out filled back the mud( it was raining so there foot prints were erased) and put the rock back the same way as he had a key in his hand. He then went to a tree that (he had made in case of inhalation. He moved five layers of bark, inserted the key as a elevator was in the trunk" Come on Fp" he told me as I went inside as we went down the tree covered everything up as a magic shield came on the tree so no magic can wish him and FP out. We got down there as a base that was underground at least 100 feet had artificial sun ( like in Wally) and everything looked amazing." Finn how did you make this?" I asked." When jake was with lady I went on a adventure and followed my adventure instincts found this place and knew what I could use it for." finn said happily. It had everything from pools to sport room, video game room, movie theater and then the dehydrated insta-food. He gave her the full tour and showed them the bedroom after an exhausting day physically and emotionally. They had clothes down there so they switched into their pj's(in front of each other and went to sleep.

Well I know I said 10,000 words but I got tired and wanted to keep you reading ill put the next one up in less than a week so review and til then peace


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people I'm back sorry for the long update if it has been but a person needs a break every once in a while. This chapter will be finns friends and a lot about Finn and fp. also the Bmo and neptr story should be up soon as I will have two fanfics so stay reading and don't forget to comment.**

FINN's P.O.V

It had been one heck of a emotional week with everyone shocked, confused and well pretty much just shocked." Hey Flame princess, what do you want for breakfast?", Finn asked getting out the insta-food." I'll take some pancakes and a orange juice." She said coming out of the bathroom as she went into the kitchen. I filled up glasses of orange juice with pancakes for her and some waffles for me." Thanks Finn." Fp said happily as they went eating their breakfast." So what do you want to do today?" Finn asked." Let's go swimming then to the arcade." flame princess said." Sure then let's go" Finn was interrupted as she told him" you can call me by real name Selena." Ok then let's go Selena." Finn said as they put on their BIRTHDAY SUITS (more like stripped naked) and jumped inside. both of them could not resist a sexual activity around themselves when alone. Even down a water slide Finn just let her sit on top of him on the way down. Same with the arcade since they made their own game as the day past by very quickly for them as again they decided to just stay naked down in the paradise base alone."Selena what are you doing?" Finn asked as they were going to sleep."nothing I'm just thinking of the baby." She said looking at the mirror." Well we have time before we need worry, but I also care for the baby too." Finn said putting his arms around her stomach." Finn I know you care, but you have friends and have to protect the innocent of OOO and you can't do that down here alone." Fp said with a shaky voice." I didn't need to leave, I wanted to, to be with only you and my friends aren't even really my friends anymore, because jake has a family coming soon also and PB just was a straight up slut, while marceline spies on me, and I have two robots for friends." Finn said with a quiet voice." I left with you here because no matter how nice my friends can be or where I live, you are my paradise and your making me feel as if I don't care for you at all." Finn finished as she was still thinking of how to react after seeing how that affected him." No I didn't mean that I just thought that you had to sacrifice too much to be with me and lose good people and I really do know you care about me by all of those things its just that no one has ever done something this nice to anyone and I'm glad that you have the feelings I have for you." She finished as they went to the bed as Finn said" I know, but thanks for being concerned." With that they fell asleep after that large conversation.

FP P.O.V

I woke up as I as I saw I was sleeping with Finn in the room again. I rolled over and pulled him closer tightly hugging him going back to sleep for a bit. After another 30 min I finally got out of bed and went to the pool to wash up as if it was a large bath. I was cleaning myself as I heard Finn say" mind if I come in?" He said acting sarcastically already going inside the pool." yeah sure", I said retorkally. He asked me " What do you want for breakfast Selena.?" He said thinking of making some food in the court next to the pool like a lot of pools have." I'll have some eggs,bacon and toast please." She answered flipping her hair out whipping water at Finn." Yeah, ok" he said splashing her back on his way out as he tried running as he saw Selena make a baseball size fire ball and whip it at him as he went under water as he saw it made contact creating a steam screen." Selena where are you?" Finn asked as he was turning trying to find her. She submerged behind him quietly, put her hands around his mouth and dragged him under water as they began making out. They came up for a breath with her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried them outside the pool into the chairs. He set her down and wrapped her in a towel as he went to make the food. He came back with the drinks and the entrei( don'no know how to spell it) as they sat down and began eating. (We will come back to them later in this chapter)

Jakes P.O.V

Jake was sniffing them as everyone was running searching for Finn with police sirens and Pb's helicopters' all looking for him and fp." PB I can't pick up Finns scent or Fp's for who knows how long they went too from the concert." Jake said panicking on his feet pacing in circles when Pb slapped him out of it." Jake we need to focus because I you need to think if their was anyway possible for him to turn Fp normal so we can find out a clue." Pb said desperate so as soon he answered she would run to find him." No, magic is not allowed to change elements unless it was a lawless magic like Prismo" jake said rubbing his chin.",but the enchiridion was destroyed so no way of that one happining." Jake said" unless, of course!" Jake said happily as he was slapped down by Pb."WHAT!" She yelled." The labyrinth wish from the other one so Finn must have kept it, hidden it and used it to change h*ccchhtt* Pb slapped him as she ran to the labyrinth near hotdog princess killing everything in her way, but the trick was the path was blocked as she climbed over running to the snake dodgeing the booby traps as he disappeared. She fell on her knees and yelled " NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."as jake came by as he knew she cheated so she can wish finn back here.

Ice king P.O.V

*BOOM* pch* Boom*dudda dudda*" whew that was a good practice Ice king said as he went to the bathroom. He found a note saying Ice king if you find it go to the ice cavern and follow these directions.'While exploring the cavern I found a large metal door saying cryochamber, and I could not open it, but I felt the presence of another human behind the door when it was too cold I went back leaving you with this knowledge after the concert." Whoah this door is cold even for me!" I whispered as I froze it and shattered it as I took in adeep breath, gasped and fainted for 10 min ( his body is changing back to normal. " wha what happened?" I asked as I got up seeing the peinguins (with Gunter) melting the ice as I defrosted it as I took home a human female that when I saw her I changed normal and Betty was woken up with eyes of the perfect snow pale color." S..simon?" She said groggily as he took her to the rock kingdom hospital where she finally regained consciousness nice and warm." Simon where and when am I? How are you normal? What happened?" She asked rapidly as He told her all of what happened showing her with ice powers explaining how he found her and what happened to Finn over a days montage."oh" she said speechless still unbeliveing of it as the doctor dismissed them home and they explored over OOO with the once crazy man at peace.

Jake P.O.V

*ring* jake picked up his phone and answered"hello?" Pb heard some noise as she saw him running west and she yelled "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" She yelled " WE HAVE TO FIND FINN!" She finished." LADY IS IN LABOR I HAVE TO GO BYE!" He said as he ran more exited than the time he ran the ice cream marathon. He showed up at the rock kindom hospital running to the room as he saw her pushing for the first pup. After a day all the kids were out as they were breathing slowly as lady's body was in a circle making a corral for them. Three had lady's eyes and jakes colors while the other two had them vice versa." They are beautiful honey and I love you." He said as he kissed her and they waited for a week to leave because the hospital needs the data for all the pups(don't ask what gender because we will see by December 17 or the Monday close to that).( meanwhile during that week with Marceline.)

Marceline P.O.V

I was walking alone in the red canyon as I was thinking how living forever was great, and how I treated my 'friends' as I came to this change in color to the canyon as I saw a cat go through opening a barrier as I turned invisible and walked in. I reappeared because they thought I was a black magic witch so I was okay. I was walking through as I saw a symbol of an eye over a book in a big building. I go inside to see a massive library from wizard spells to healing potions, to all wizards, warlocks, witches, mages, and priestess' as I scroll through aisles and found a yin yang sign on one that read revival. At this my heart jumped as I look through reading on how to make the symbol on the ground but I need to sacrifice something truly good with no evil and something completely dark and I also had to make a potion to spread on the symbol. It took 3 days of searching for ingredients when I decided to sacrifice a demon for evil and a living holy cross I lifted with pincers so I wouldn't die. I began a ritual with both of the sacrifices as the potion floated and spread on the floor making it glow. I finished the ritual when nothing happened. All that hard work, searching, not sleeping was for nothing. Just as a panda covered in both black and whit that had a good side and a bad. " you have gaven great sacrifices, so who shall thou revive?" he asked with a old soft voice and a monsterous one." I want my family back the way they were before the war and my daughter to live!" She yelled shedding tears." Very well, but know this your memory of encountering me and this book will be erased and I shall never exist again." It said as the symbol was emerging the bodies back with Nick on the floor and Imelda with him. Just as I was going to hug them I passed out for one hour as I woke up, saw them then took them too my cave and woke Nick and baby Imelda with a powder.*cough**cough*" ugggh... What *hmmf* happened?" He asked as he was squeezed by marceline and was so confused." Nick your okay and Imelda is too. "How did I get here?" He asked her. She then took four hours to explain everything and he was left dumbfounded and speechless." So you found me in a library when you woke up?" He asked to reassure." Yea" she was cut off by crying as she picked the alive baby up and brought her to show him. She began to breastfeed as marceline talked to him as he listens and was happy, but still thinking he was dreaming for abit until he felt pain from sitting on the couch to reassure him as they all were on cloud nine.( Well most of them at least."

Finn P.O.V

Finn has a remote that paused the screen as he began to speak.

Me and Selena had been through a lot together and we never were bored of each other due to love, interest and hornyness. Now they did do a lot over the day like planning the babies name and them having fun for a bit forgetting the people on the surface because they were in a paradise resort base made for the mushroom war to keep the richest humans alive. Well I could tell you all about that, but you all don't want to hear so let's get back to the show.*bbwasdjsz*

"Selena, so how do you think our child will look like in eight months.?" Finn asked as they lay down on their bed to go to sleep as she answered" hopefully he gets looks, and not your dumbass personality." She said as a joke." Well I'm a dumbass who saves lives and doesn't have a short fuse or for you any fuse." He said as a comeback as she shoved him off the bed with a bam." Hey what was that for?" Finn said as he got back." I'm trying to make the baby happy okay." She said giggling from the cover as it turned into a "ahhAHH**AHHA**" she was screaming because Finn got her by surprise as the bed squeaked over and over." So do you like this?" He asked." No, I love it" she said as he flipped her over got on top and was shoving his penis in and out as she was jumping with every thrust as her boobs jiggled up and down." Ooo fff..inn..Agh" she moaned as Finn released inside her as she wet their bed." I'm going in." Finn said as his tongue went pushing on her slit as he ate her out causing thsprinkle of her cum to fill his mouth with that taste He likes." My turn she said as she was bobbing her head licking it on every lap up and down Until her mouth was filled with his cum. She turned around laying in bed as As she grabbed Finn and shoved him in her as she fell asleep with him both very tired.

(Also want to say I read many fanfic myself, but to be a good story it must have a good rating so I mainly read T and up.) plz leave a review with any ideas so just ask and I will consider because i have a friend who made a fanficard 'Love Hurts' plz go read it.

til then peace~


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sup people sorry this is extremely late but as many others I have to study for every important tests in school so I am very sorry to keep you all waiting and I am not trying to call anyone out but I guess I can do a good plot but remember I'm no professional writer so I do know about grammar mistakes and all these mistakes and the main reason is this stupid spell check that makes random words. Well here is the story so plz enjoy.**

Jake's P.O.V

I woke up because of the babies crying and we didn't put any cribs, but we made a giant cushion on the floor so that they could go where their mom was in a circle with her eyes closed. She peeked open her eye lids and asked jake" Just go look for him Ill be fine with the kids I know you really miss him we all do." She said as jake walked towards her lifting a little cute puppy." Lady I have been looking for months and he has been gone where even PB's science can track him down." Jake said as he cradles the little pup lulling him to sleep. "Jake there was something I need to tell you that BMO has been hiding because I over heard him talking with neptr and they found a DNA sample neptr processed and as it turns out it was from Flame princess because the result of the DNA from the Bed came positive for pregnancy as Marcelsaid had told you" she breathed in and said", but what you did not know in that DNA was that the Kid they are going to have is a dangerous cross Hybrid capable of anything because of the parents genes, so it applies like a vampire Rule only this one has no weakness." Lady said as she was tearing up." I didn't tell you because I knew you would go trying to tell PB and she was planning to kill FP. If she found that DNA she would kill both her and the Baby*sniff* and I didn't want it to die because I felt it would be like losing one of our kids." Lady said crying feeling guilty for betraying Jake. He stood there with no expression on his face thinking of the horror on OOO with the offspring of his little brother killing everyone. He looked at her and had a Deep Sigh." Honey I understand what you tried to do, but I don't want to have everyone I care about in risk because if that Baby is Born then who knows what will happen.(Dramatic Music).

FP's P.O.V

The more time went by the weirder I felt. I started having cramps and my stomach enlarged over months as Finn was doing everything he could to keep me smiling. It all came to where one saying had a horrible pain and no one down here to treat it. I was walking along side the pool when Finn came up to me and said "Happy Birthday" and what I saw nearly made me faint. He got down on one knee and told me " Fp I really love you and would love to raise a family with you and I ask two things the first being, will you please go back to the grasslands, and ( he pulled a box out of his pocket with a 14 karrot diamond ring and said) will you marry me?. She was very confused and happy and said " YES! Of course!" She said as she squeezed him and wondered if he did that for three different reasons

1.) for the Baby

2.) my birthday or

3.) just because he loved me.

We had so much to plan on very little time as we had discussions/ arguments on what to do. In about a week after yelling and fighting my happy birthday was the best and 9th worst because of me being locked in a lamp alone. We didn't tell anyone we were back, but just went to the tree house with the furniture covered in plastic wrap. We took all of the covers off cleaned and did chores all even and I even felt the baby kick once.

Finn P.O.V

We finally moved back home where we fixed everything and were on low profile for a few days until one day a dog came by to get some money for groceries and saw everything back to the way it was when only he and Finn lived there when he climbed up and saw Finn on the couch with Fp rubbing her belly when he tackled me down. " FINN MAN WHERE HAVE YOU GONE; HOW DID YOU LIVE; ARE YOU OKAY; HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" Jake said wagging his tail uncontrollably." Listen Jake I'm really happy to see you to, but I'm helping someone out you know he said nodding his head towards FP as she stood up and went by Finn." Dude you didn't know did you?" Jake said in a lower voice as they talked for hours agreeing on the secrets they kept. Look tomorrow we'll show all of them we are alive, explain and get this drama over with." Finn said as Jake left only telling Lady.' tomorrow I hope everyone understands and moves on'. Easier said than done.

Jakes P.O.V

Jake had gathered everyone for a huge announcement at the candy kingdom stage as he started a speech about Finn & Fp as he said introducing them as they walked up leaving people with gasps to yelling and half fainting. They told their story of living but not the location or personal information as everyone stared dumbstruck listening to every single letter in each word. An hour Flew by as cheering came when PB came out of the Palace doors with a USP.45 pointed at FP as everyone froze and gasped even Marceline stayed quit and still nearly invisible like the ice king with all of their friends holding their kids.

/

Well giant cliffhanger and sorry if this chapter was very short but plz know in winter break I will do better and The reason I'm moving the plot very fast is because the main climax is when they grow into Adults and I will be starting another story soon so plz keep reading and finally if you ask about when I Chang point of view I'm doing it between the time the other was using st that time.

Til then

peace


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm back sorry for the long break but I had some vacation time too. Also I got more done this break so plz submit ideas or review whatever I also am planning to finish this other story and sorry for the long wait again but I just wanted to finish huge next two chapters in case of a obstacle and this chapter was finished when it went to the prev page and erased it all and if words are misspelled its the stupid spell check( for example in previous or this chapter when I spell a word and backspace once it automatically changes it to a word in different language but it does help sometimes so I have to deal with it and also Lion thanks for the criticism though actually I have been hoping for some one to judge it so I could improve but it's nothing personal so anyone feel free; So without further ado the story.**

PB P.O.V

I walked up as pollen sparkled the air gently falling down with my hair flowing in the wind as I slowly walk up as pink leaves fall on the floor as I got closer And I spoke shakily with tears in my eyes( the graphics are way better so like a naruto show but just the graphics not the people)." Look Finn I didn't want to do this, but you were supposed to be mine and you will BE!" As she shot the two bullets at Flame princess in the chest and stomach. *slow motion* she fell down as you hear NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **I WILL KILL YOU!  
**As he ran toward me with a dagger then Jake wrapped his arms around him holding him back with all his strength, but it wasnt enough to hold him down because he stabbed jakes paw with the dagger making him let go as he went up to me sweep kicked me and as she was falling on her back Finn punched her square in the face and he knocked me out and ran to Flame Princess.

Finn's P.O.V

I held her up close to my chest crying as I saw she opened her eyes and froze and I just couldn't respond until jake grabbed my bag took out some cyclops tears that were nearly gone and threw them on her, yet she still didn't move. There were so many people screaming and running, but it was all faded away from me as I carried her to the medical room as doctors of all people came to assist her as jake ran in with flame king (now has a humanoid form and looks like 6'5 man with good hair around his 40's( I don't know how old he is so estimating a guess)) I was covered with her blood from carrying her in as I was in the operation room waiting and watching as PB was put in a bed with her skull cracked in. They were all at their highest suspension as they removed the bullets from flame princess and preformed a operation on PB's skull. The doctors all came out in a line with some smiling and some frowning. "We have been able to keep both princesses alive, but both are in a coma and Finn?". "Yes?". We removed the bullets, but you are lucky that the baby was not in the way and she should be able to nurture him if she wakes up."." Jake I have an idea take me TO THE HOUSE NOW!" He said deeply. Jake grew in size and was quiet the way there as Finn took a bottle with half a jar of cyclops tears as they went back. He rushed through the crowd flipping over them as jake launched him through the window and glass scattered on the floor and I opened the bottle but it was only enough to save one. Citizens were crying with fear of losing their leader that was once so pure, but love and jealousy blinded her like good and evil strike unknown. Finn was known to think of others for so long, but instead of saving PB he walked to her and just walked past her towards Fp as he poured the last tears there were on her as the crowd bursted in trying to take the tears to save bubblegum, but were too late because the bottle was empty as the medical equipment started beeping at the normal rate as Flame Princess woke up and was hugged by Finn and wasn't let go as he kissed her for a minute that zapped all the memories in a giant flashback of her and Finn from the house with him holding her as she woke up the same way but without any rage. She hugged him back as some cheered as others cried because the cyclops was killed later and the tears were all gone, extinct and the only thing that could bring PB back,... Was Gone.

Marcelines P.O.V

I rushed through the doors and broke through a wall to see the patient and I saw Finn hugging FP and I looked at PB and thought about how long I wanted to have her dead, yet there was a tiny bit of regret because the reason we hated each other was because I humiliated her in public by taking her purse throwing it on the floor but when I grabbed it a little something rolled out that made her more mad than anything else and she exposed me to sunlight almost making me die in torture for revenge. I still thought about her old past and kept thinking that she might be able to live even though for the three minutes I was quiet I started hearing the people call my name leaving my blanked out zone."Huh?" I asked as I turn around seeing doctors telling me to heal her with a power."LOOK I can't heal her because my Mana is drained out from something I did earlier to revive my family even though I can't remember what had happened." I finished breathing a bit heavily." Finn you NEVER KILLED ANYONE INNOCENT." I scolded him." SHE IS THE INNOCENT ONE * watery eyes* I BUST MY FUCKING ASS OFF DOING HER FAVORS FOR STUPID THINGS WHEN I COULD BE HELPING PEOPLE, I AM ALWAYS PUT IN A HELL LOAD OF TROUBLE THAT SHE GETS ME INTO WHEN I HAVE TO MAKE SACRIFICES OF OTHER INNOCENT THINGS TO BRING HER FUCKING SAMPLES AND I PAY HER STUPID TAXES WHEN I DON'T LIVE ON CANDY KINGDOM PROPERTY AND NOW SHE TRIED TO KILL MY FIANCÉ AND CHILD AND YOU CALL HER INNOCENT!" he yelled crying but not breaking down." Finn I didn..." I was cut off by him." Marcy look your not the bad guy so I won't fight with you but this had to be done and if I saved her who the hell knows what she could have done if I didn't put her in a coma." He said calming down and Nick came in with the baby which made Finn have a better reason." Jake did he do something good or wrong?" I asked him." I have to side with him on this and you sure as hell outa to because what if she did that to my kids or to yours." He whispered the last part and he left with Finn on his back carrying FP as the crowd was speechless or crying I slowly look to Imelda as she cried in Nicks hands blotch looking at me and I held her in my hands rocking her gently back and forth as I see jake leaving the horizon leaving to the tree fort and we headed to our home as well.

Ice kings P.O.V

I had came to the kingdom and witnessed the very same as others and when I flew home Betty was asleep in a new room with a bed that wasn't made of ice and I joined her thinking of every single detail as everything spun in my head when I just crashed and was knocked out into a very realistic dream."*static voices* " Simon?" The voices asked." Who... Who are you and what are you?". I asked when a giant light ball lowers down." All will be explained in a moment, but look at who you are." Just then a mirror popped out as I saw my old self fading back into my human form. " Wha..Wha... how?" I asked." You have experienced enough true love to regain sanity thanks to your fiancée." The voice said again as I started to wake up" NO TELL ME WHAT IS HAPPENING?" I yelled as the final words I heard were," all will be explained. I woke up and saw it was 9:30 am and Betty was still asleep as I got to the new bathroom to shower and instead of shaving 3 lbs off my beard everyday I had realized that dream was real. *wenk* a little cute penguin waddled to me with a curious face and recognized me. I was full of joy but that woke up Betty as she saw me back to my old self and hugged me.( ice king is main charecter in the next chapter)

Jakes P.O.V

I had dropped Finn off at the tree fort with FP(Bmo and neptr help with the kids) when I was walking home re-imagining everything that happened. I had no idea how to tell lady, but I can't hide anything from her because she would notice it. I decided to just wing it from here.*KKKKRRRREEEE* I tried opening the door quietly, but was ran over by pup kids ready to play as lady came in and they ran to hide." Honey we need to talk" I told her trying to cool myself down." look there is no easy way to say this, but* extreme speed talk here* Finn came back with Fp and decided to stop hiding when they came to make the announcement,but then PB blew her mind with jealousy and decided to kill her and shot her in the chest and stomach when Finn sweep kicked her and knocked her out and told me to go back to the tree fort and he got some cyclops tears and when I ran back I launched him through the window and he had to chose between the candy kingdom or his family and he used the cyclops tears on FP and she was revived, but then people went BANAINAIE and were all left crying with their ruler in a coma and I just dropped Finn off after an argument with Marcy, so PB might DIE!"

I stood there quietly for three secointo and next thing I know we're flying outside and we start getting skinnier until we disappear and show up in the Princesses lab moving the desks revealing a secret old dirty fridge. She brushed old chocolate dust and cotton candy cob webs and took a bottle of chemicals that had a weird smell and she flew to the medical room." LADY what are you doing?" I yelled at her when she pulled a needle and the chemical." Lady what was that and what did you DO!" I was OFICIALLY freaking out Until she slapped me and told me to look at bubblegum. It was said impossible to revive her, but lady told me that was a old medicine to give people better health. A banana guard spotted us and her waking up when CHAOS started.

PB P.O.V

I felt my eyes open up as I look around seeing faces I can't recognize when I begin to panick."wha..what the, where am I, who are you?" I start breathing heavily when I feel a huge pain on my head." OWWW what happened here?" I had so many questions that I didn't have answered. Of course I remembered myself and what I am but the rest is all blank. Candy people cheered and others ran with fear in their eyes. The only one I remembered that wasn't there was the name in my heart 'Finn' I whispered until I started yelling his name because I knew he would protect me because he loved me and I loved him right? A dog walks up to me and tells me what do I remember and we took two hours when they told me I had a weak amnesia problem that just needs something sentimental to cure. They brought a tv in and put in a tape." Wha what are you showing me?" I asked when jake said " it's a security tape of what happened a bit recently.'_I saw myself walk outside towards flame princess with a gun and shot her twice' my memory was having tremors when I start to remember everything and how Finn healed her and left me to die until lady saved me.' I was quiet, as was the crowd "_I must go now to my room" I said getting up when pep but told me they would have me on survalence so I couldn't hurt Finn or flame bitch." Alright." I muttered and walked to my room as the crowd left in whispers. " why does Finn love her now, why was I so stupid not to accept him back then when a idea passed by my head to travel back in time but I didn't have magical parts I would send Finn on for quests only he can handle." I will win you Finn just wait and with that guards came in and put me in a straight jacket.

Author here well I waited long so the tv story can catch up on more episodes so my story can be more accurate and I have been finishing parts of future chapters to have a easier time so feel free to speak and happy New Years Til next time


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey what is up and I am back well I have some good news and bad news and I am going to tell you the bad news first so you have something to look forward to besides the story. So first off I just have to say that I get really busy during the weeks with school as a major problem so I take to much time doing boring work that I probably wont use in life like trying to solve a triangle congruent for what. Alright good news is I also might decide to make this story 40 chapters and that could be good for those that actually read this part and would actually CARE and it has been 2 MONTHS LATER. Alright so again review after reading and enjoy! **

2 Months later

Ice kings P.O.V

"BETTY!" I yelled holding Gunther back from breaking my ketchup bottle at the dinner table."yes." She said replying with a tired look. " Im going to take Gunther outside because he can't control himself at the breakfast table today." I said lugging him out the door." Alright then!" She yelled out the window watching me take Gunther to the ice field." Sheesh little guy what have you been eating." I said picking him up. When I finally got him to the open ice fields I saw some birds flying away from the candy kingdoms direction."huh now why would they be..."*Donk* once again I entered the mysterious voice area." Hey whats going on wha what happened?"*static voice* "Simon you need to remember." It told me." remember what?" I said losing my patience." You need to remember the war, your past." It said." I do remember, I remember the war, I remember marceline, I know everything that's happened SO FAR!" I yelled at it." That is where you are wrong Simon; remember Finn how he was left on a leaf." it told me." Yeah so what about it all he did was go boom boom fell in it and a day later jakes parents adopted him." said oaf looking around the endless void." Simon you were there that day you saw his father there you knew who he was and how he was killed saving OOO." It just told me I saw Finns father die and expected me to believe it." Look I don't even know what you are so I am jut going to stop talking to you." I said sitting down waiting to wake up." Do not be ignorant Simon, it is I the crown who has imprisoned your conscience and has hidden your memory." It said sadly disappointed." Look I am not saying I believe you, but how can I trust you." I said walking up to the light." The answer that breaks the bond holding you back is close and you will find it in time now I must go it seems you are needed elsewhere." It said fading away." WAIT WHERE IS THE ANSWER? HOW DO I BREAK THE BOND?!" I yelled at it trying to chase it but I was only walking in place." In time Simon."*WIND going zwoooooosh*"SIMON...SIMON...SIMON GET UP!" I heard a very hard yell close to me."ahh what the?" I said getting up feeling my head hurt horribly. I look to see Betty helping me up calming down." Simon what happened to you?" She said." I was put in a dream world where the voice of the crown was telling me to find my past; he said something about me being there when Finns father died saving OOO." I said rubbing my head." Look ill explain on the way to the castle." I said walking with her back home and it seemed I was knocked out for three hours. I still kept hearing the one sentence it said before it left' In time Simon.' Well I guess that proves my craziness could only get better, but what really had bugged me the most is how I was there when Finns father had died saving the world. I had thought to visit Princess bubblegum, but I knew she was hiding those secrets under extreme lockdown. I wanted to tell Finn and all the others, but this information, it doesn't have that much proof so I need to start from the very beggining , from where it all started, the forest.

Finn P.O.V

'I had no breaks in life, always saving people, but who saves me, the only reason I keep going are for those I love and care about. I had a family on the way which is rare for people who could handle themselves like this at this age. I had my reasons, but when I think of family I don't just think of my future I always wondered how I still survived. The past was my least worries for now at least. I decided to upgrade the tree fort into an actual fort so it would be safe. I wasn't made to live a normal life yet again who actually is normal?" Honey come here." Flame princess told me." Sure what is it Selena?" I asked seeing her look sick." I need to go to the doctors Finn I don't feel well." she said clutching my hand." Alright." I said getting jake on the phone and he showed up five minutes later to take us to the rock hospital. I checked Selena in and she was wheel chaired to her room and I sat in the waiting lounge with jake." You know Finn, you have a lot to worry about for someone your age." Jake said looking at me." Look I know I gave up a lot, but I control where I go, this life doesn't choose the path I DO." I told him seriously." You gave up so much Finn, but I'm proud you can be doing this and manage it, but I'm just telling you it isn't fair to you." Jake said walking to the cafeteria to get a sandwich.' Is he right? Am I even ready for this? Well I know I am and nothing is going to stop me.' Jake came back and bought me a small soda and a pizza slice. We waited for at least 10 min, when the doctor told us that we could come in." Hey Selena, are you okay?" I asked quietly walking to her side." I'm fine Finn I just had a little morning sickness that's all." She told me. The doctor came in and told me they were going to give her the Ultra-Sound to look at the baby.(20 min later)" Well, Finn, flame princess it seems you are going to have a baby boy by the looks of it, so congratulations; i'll just go and give you some privacy then." The doctor left and I looked to FP and she had tears in her eyes." Selena look we'll work this out and if its upsetting you then it was all my fault." I told her thinking of me destroying her life." Finn you never ruined my life, you got me out of my cage, you built my home, you.. Love me, and now this child is the next big happy part you've done to me!" She said laughing and crying when Jake stepped in the room." Hey little bro I just heard what happened and I gotta tell you that lady and I planned your wedding day in 3 weeks." Jake said." Whoa thanks man." Finn said," but were gonna go home tommorow so you can go if you want, oh and Jake." Finn said stopping him for a second. Tell the five little ones I said hi." He said giving jake a family photo of Finn and jake as kids on their first quest." Alright you to take care." Jake said leaving." So Selena what should we name the little guy?" Finn asked." I don't know but we'll think of one.

Marcelines P.O.V

I was feeding our little baby in her high chair with some apple sauce with red food coloring. She splashed her hands on the bowl like most baby's and it flew in my face." NICK!" I yelled." what I'm outside watering the plants!"( he grew a tiny little farm with some good soil that was growing foods like apples, cherries, Water melon and blue berries.)" Nick you need to help with the baby more than your little garden." I said picking up towels cleaning the mess. Imelda started giggling and began to float and she was like a tiny ballon in the room laughing and then knocking over cereal."NICK!" I yelled again." I'm right here hon and whoa what happened? Why is she flying?" He asked me." It seems she achieved her flight lessons instead of walking lessons." I said cleaning the cereal up." You know what ill watch her for the day you go and relax marceline." He said grabbing the air born baby." Alright I'm going to the mountain spa to help heal my back." I said taking a robe out the closet and flying to the mountain.' finally peace and quiet.' I thought floating towards the mountain and then relaxing for about 2 hours. I went home and when I opened the door the house was cleaned the baby was asleep and nick was asleep in the couch." nick...nick" I whispered while shaking him." Huh what" he said getting back up." Did you clean the house?" I asked him." Yeah I put Imelda to sleep and it turns out that powdered milk puts her fast asleep." He said smiling.' Wait a minute we don't have powdered milk.' I thought and saw the sleep dust a little lighter." NICK YOU IDIOT YOU PUT HER IN A COMA; THAT'S NOT POWDER MILK THAT'S SLEEPING POWDER!" She yelled at him.( three hours later after a dream world of her memories and dreams she awakened the baby and slapped nick across the face for being an idiot.*well ain't that quite the story*).

Ice king P.O.V

I was waiting all day doing nothing, but staring in my old notes, clothes, pictures, ANYTHING just to find what that voice was telling me. I was so concerned in this case I missed lunch and dinner so Betty came down to talk with me." Simon you haven't left this room all day what's wrong?" She asked me concerned." Did you ever think about Finns parents?, or how he was the only human left except Susan without magic?" I said to her not expecting her to even understand me." No Simon, but I could tell what happened if I could talk to a person that at least knew him." She said looking at him while he sighed in disappointment." Betty my crown told me that I knew Finns father when he was left on that leaf because he had to save the world." I told her looking at the ceiling." maybe you need to go back to the area to get the memory flashback." She said looking at me." Yeah well where Finn was found is a 4 day trip to find the place." I said to her." Look Simon, you are never going to let this go unless you go." She said trying to encourage me." I guess I could give it a shot." I said standing up with a smile." Well I'll pack you some supplies for the time being, but you should get dressed for tomorrow ok." She said. " Alright." I said going to eat, shower, brush my teeth, and went to sleep.

(The next morning)

I packed up early in the morning and said goodbye and left. I was walking outside the ice borders, walking into a deep forest. I was walking around for four hours and decided to break for lunch. I was munching on a sandwich when I heard a scary noise; so I put my crown on and was ready to freeze whatever was coming my way. Instead a red flash came out of my crown and projected a small film of an evil monster trying to kill this strong looking man." The man was walking with a hood calmly towards the monster that charged at him and the man had run up a tree, jumped off and did a backflip as it was smashed and then the men slashed so many times around the cyclops/ troll looking monster and just walked away slowly as the monster fell apart in pieces that looked like a giant steak. He walked to a tree and hid something in it. I finished watching the hologram and I carefully walked to the tree and pulled out a necklace with weird writing and a old note.

**SO I left you at a small not so much cliffhanger there now. I wanted to say sorry for the long wait, but school and chores come first and I have other activities to be done so sorry for the long updates. I know this story can probably be confusing for some but I'm trying my best and most of the other people that write other stories have like 200 words and I have more than double the words I have for chapters. I hope you guys read my other story to though so plz review and that's pretty much it.( I JUST UPDATED TO SAY: I allowed critisim not flamers critics. To the dude that said terrible, you prove you can do better or you can just say what to fix and leave.**

**~ Til then Peace**


	9. Chapter 9

** Hello everyone and before I even say anything else. I know how hard you all want to kick my ass for not updating and if you do type in ' :) ' in the reviews and pretend you just bitch slapped me for being the worlds biggest asshole. :). Yeah we'll here's my excuse that doesn't matter shit to you at all that you just skip to the story. I have been held up by school and family like ever other teenager on earth. So I hope to log on more frequently or else one of you might find out who I am and terrorize my home JK.( I hope :( ) Also I do want to encourage writers and I'm saying what the rules state when you sign up. Not all people will like your work. There are some to be just dumb rules. And one more thing if you are going to BURN anyone, make a story better than mine or theirs. Prove you can do it or otherwise your just a fake who can't back yourself up. Now critism I allow because that is the nice type of saying your story is shit rather than being burned by being told go suck a dick.**

** Well another reason people aren't writing more chapters is because we see all our charts and how good they are and that's great, but here's the thing; if we have so many likes why don't we get even 1/32 of the reviews I mean I know how many people read this story and ill tell you it's over 13,000 and I have 49 reviews. How does that god damn number match with about 50. Look it's fine other stories are like that its just we don't get paid ( at least I don't think we do) and listening to what you think that makes outs satisfied gives us a nice feeling to keep writing. Now I know I have been talking a lot and you just want the fucking story already so ill see you at the end. ( OH and P.S we aren't talking off were the cliffhanger left off so I hope to see more :) in the reviews c ya.)**

Finn P.O.V

I am so bored staying at the hospital because over the night all I heard was 'beep... beep... beep...beep'( about one crazy hour passed by until something happened). I was slowly moving my head and I see these doctors rushing to another room. They were inside of an operating room and I tried to listen in best I could, but all I could hear was a doctor say he's in critical conditions; and he is in a coma. By the time he said that I passed out and slipped on the hospital floors to sleep on for the night because it was a hell lot more comfortable than the recliner. It was about 7:30 when I woke up a from the hospital floor and went downstairs to the cafeteria for some water.

I walked down and I bought myself a water and a bagel and went back upstairs after about 10 min of me sitting there staring into space. I got back up there and walked down the hall when a doctor stopped me." Can I help you?" I asked the doctor. "Finn we have heard you had acquired cyclops tears on one of your adventures." The doctor said." I just wanted to know if you had any medical equipment from your adventures around OOO." He said with a concerned look." I do have the head of the cyclops, but it's sorta weird to have around so I put it in a shed on a hill by the candy kingdom." I said thinking back to the time I carried it there with it threatening me that I would pay for what I did." Well doctor um ' looks at nametag' Morgan I could give you the address and you can go get it if you'd like." I said offering him the adress." Thank You Finn!" He exclaimed, and took the address from the paper I have him.

I went back to Selena's room and saw her eating with a breakfast tray on her bed." Geez Finn you left time scared that for a minute I actually thought you were going to leave me with the kid alone." Selena said toning her voice a little softer. " Selena I would never do that in my life, I swear." I said reassuring her to keep her happy." I know you won't Finn it's just a mood swing." She told me." Well how do you feel?" I asked her. "Better than yesterday." She said moving her tray to the side table. "Well we leave back home in 20 min, alright because I have to go make sure the doctor found that cyclops head safely" I said walking out the door. ' I actually thought she didn't trust me for a sec, but hey it was just the mood.' I thought walking downstairs signing a few papers and saw the doctor come back with the cyclops head crying on the wagon they pulled him on through the hall ways and I wondered how they made home cry healing tears.

Doctors view

"And the family was separated never to be seen again the end." He said telling the head/eye a tragic novel to make him cry that drained the water into tanks below.( well at least it's not torture, I think.)

Jakes P.O.V

"Lady can you tell T.V to clean his room, he left it a mess." Jake yelled while washing dishes.( screaming and yelling goes here for about 10 min.) " Alright " I said because I just agreed to watching the kids while she went to visit PB.' wait, da fuck, she tricked me!' " LADY WAI..." I yelled but saw her already gone."glob dammit" I whispered. ( just then jake jr heard what he said and started mimicking it. " glob dammit, glob dammit, glob... OWW DAD!" Jake jr whined." Listen that word is for adults only ok Jake jr." I said." OK." Jake jr said going to his room.( they live in a new house.)"

*sigh* ... If lady heard that I woul...( door creaks open and lady walked in) OH hey lady, back that fast I thought you'd be gone for a bit longer." I said breathing a little hard."내가 와서 PB 집 아니 었습니다." Lady said.( translation: PB wasn't home so I came back.)" Oh ok well I was ju..." Jake was interrupted by jake jr running around yelling dammit." Jake jr what did I say" I yelled at him." Dad you never said which one was the bad word." Jake jr said with a hardly visible smile, but on the inside he was laughing."제이크는 맹세를 가르쳤." Lady said, then slapped me stretching my face to the wall.( translation: Jake you taught him to SWEAR!)" Lady he over heard the word*BAM*" jake said while he was slapped again ( they began to fight which lead to yelling while Jake Jr slowly walked to the next room.) Jake sat on the recliner and says again " Glob Dammit." He whispered again. T.V then starts saying the word and it starts once again.

Selena P.O.V (FP)

We waited until it was time to be checked out of my room and left with the results. Me and Finn were walking back home when a monster was attacking the soft people." Finn do you really?" Before I could finish he was running to the people and killed the beast in about 3 min." Finn why are you like that?, it's like your a dog who sees a bone and you just go for it" I said while whipped off some dirt off his shirt." Well you know Selena, I vowed to help everyone becau.." he said but I cut him off and said" yeah, yeah Finn practically all of OOO knows about your BOOM-BOOM story." I said giggling remembering what happened." Selena come on its not funny." He said laughing a bit and said" okay maybe it's a little funny" he said trying to make me laugh which he did." Selena I was talking with jake and we talked a lot about my future with you and I know what could happen if girls have early birth and they can't walk that well anymore, but we have cyclops tears for that, but Selena are you okay with it?" He said asking me with a concerned look.

*sigh*" Finn look I know your worried about me, but it's fine I mean look, we can handle it; if its anything we can ever go through together nothing is going to hurt us." I said reassuring him I was fine with it." Finn has your life always been this crazy; I mean I haven't really lived most of my life outside the kingdom, is this really how you lived, everyday a new crazy challenge?" I said. It was pretty nice I mean we were walking and holding hands and talking to each other and it made me feel pretty nice too." Well everyday has been crazy, but when I met you Selena that Craziness turned into a good day." He said. He looked nice he didn't wear his hat anymore which made his hair look nice but it wasn't hanging anywhere near his shoulders or had it it cut too low." Well Finn what should we do?, I mean we have nothing to do so might as well make a to-do list right?" I asked him." Sure Selena, but firsts things first planning our name for the boy." he said putting his hand over my stomach. Yeah well let's get home, I'm a little hungry for dinner, what should we make?" I asked him. "Some good old fashion spaghetti sounds nice." He said smiling. We made some spaghetti and decided to watch a movie on his TV.

" What movie are we going to watch Finn?" I asked him." It's an old movie called Avatar.( after watching a flipping long movie they got ready to go to sleep." Finn can I ask you one more thing?" I said while going under the blankets." Sure Selena what?" Finn said." Do you ever wonder who your parents we're?" I said slowly." Selena its really hard for me to talk or even think about it, it just makes me feel alone." He said sounding depressed that I brought it up." Well Finn your not alone, you have me and your friends too." I said turning around facing his back. He rolled over to face me and said" yeah, I know that's what keeps me going." I kissed him and cuddled up with him. I slowly went to sleep feeling nice.(Selena's dream) ' there is three kids playing around two brothers are sparring with wooden swords and the smallest one is a beautiful little girl laughing and playing with her father. It was Finn and I was the mother. They were painting a mural on one of the walls of the tree. Everything was peaceful, but it looked like we went through a lot to live in peace.

Finn P.O.V

I woke up around 9:30 and heard the shower on and knew Selena was taking a shower. I went down stairs and made us some bacon and eggs. When I finished Selena got downstairs wearing red jeans with a light blue long sleeve t-shirt." I made us some breakfast." I told her handing over the plate of bacon eggs to her." Thanks Finn!" She said happily taking the plate." So Finn are we going to plan or wedding today becau..." I interrupted her" Selena sorry, but me and jake have a mission to go on, there's someone who was lost in a dungeon; although lady is planning the wedding as well, but I'm really sorry." I said hoping not to disappoint her." It's fine Finn I can just hang out with lady today and you can go adventuring with jake today." Selena said smiling." Thanks hon, I'll be back before dusk alright." I said getting my gear and ready to go out the door." Alright Finn be caref.*slam*ul". *sigh* well I guess that went well I said walking to the place I'd meet jake.

**So how was that. I did try to do paragraphs, but I'm not changing everything I could cause that just wouldn't be me. Now I know about puhoy and they don't break up so yeah all a dream. Remember to review and remember to be the good type of asshole when you criticize stories or if you are going to be dicks write your own story to back it up and prove something. So I hope you enjoyed and**

**~ Til then Peace **


End file.
